La loca princesa No:7
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Sonic y los demas conocen un reino en problemas y a un excentrica princesa que le pedirá al erizo azul mas que simple ayuda, una cosa son robots pero como enfrentas una chica enojada?


No 7

LA LOCA PRINCESA

En la base de Darcanor, él y Trino se encontraban en la sala de control planeando su estrategia para obtener una esmeralda chaos, entonces Blair entró a la sala

Blair: ¿Quería verme señor?

Darcanor: Si Blair, entra

Trino: El jefe tiene trabajo para nosotros

Blair: ¿Nosotros?

Darcanor: El radar detecto una esmeralda Chaos en el reino Zafiro, quiero que tu y

Trino vallan a buscarla antes de que Sonic la encuentre

Blair: ¿Volveré a verlo a él y a sus amigos?, que bien

Trino: Cuidado Blair, no pierdas de vista tu misión por pelear contra ellos, ja ja

Blair: ¿Quieres que te de algo para que enserio te rías?

Brandon y Dargar entraron a la sala

Dargar: Ya es suficiente, llévense el detector portátil

Brandon: Y no vuelvan sin la esmeralda chaos

Blair: ¿No confías en mí?

Trino: En nosotros, recuerda vamos juntos

Blair: Hm…

Blair y Trino salieron de la base y se dirigieron al reino Zafiro, un reino algo lejano que era gobernado por el rey Richard quien tenía muchos sirvientes y una hija única

En ese instante Sonic y los demás estaban en la casa de Marina, Sonic estaba afuera dormido en la rama de un árbol mientras Phanie lo estaba observando desde la ventana junto con Blaze y Marina

Marina: Vamos Phanie, ve allí e invítalo a salir

Phanie: Pero me dirá que no, otra ves

Blaze: …bueno…tal vez, esta vez sea diferente

Marina: Anímate

Phanie: Esta bien, deséenme suerte

Marina: Aquí estaremos si nos necesitas

Phanie salió de la casa y camino hacia el árbol, se veía muy determinada

Phanie: Ho Sonic

Sonic despierta y ve en el suelo a Phanie

Sonic: ¿Que pasa Phanie, hay algún problema?

Phanie: No, pero hoy abrieron un nuevo restaurante en el pueblo y pensé que tal vez podríamos ir tu y yo juntos

Sonic: ¿Hablas de una cita?

Phanie: Si tú quieres llamarla así

Sonic: No creo que…

Pero antes de que Sonic terminara de hablar, llegaron corriendo Tails, Silver y Chris muy nerviosos

Tails: Sonic, detecté una esmeralda chaos

Phanie y Sonic: ¿Ha si?

Silver: Si pero tenemos que salir ya porque está lejos de nosotros

Sonic: Tails, Chris saquen el Tornado X y las esmeraldas

Chris: Entendido

Phanie: Pero Sonic…

Sonic: Hablaremos después Phanie, el deber llama

Phanie: …Esta bien

Phanie se quedó allí parada mirando al suelo desilusionada, entonces Blaze y Marina se le acercaron

Blaze: …Lo siento Phanie

Marina: No te desanimes, pronto llegara tu oportunidad

Phanie: Gracias, además una misión sería divertido

Shadow: ¿No vienen?

Blaze: Si

Tails saco el Tornado X y colocó la esmeralda chaos en el detector, luego le dio la esmeralda sol a Blaze, salieron de la isla y revisaban las coordenadas de la señal

Sonic: ¿Donde está la esmeralda?

Chris: La señal viene de un lugar que está al este, en tierra firme

Marina: ¿No es una isla?

Tails: No, es en el continente

Marina: Valla, nunca había visitado un lugar que no fuese una isla, suena divertido

Blaze: En ese lugar se encuentra el reino Zafiro

Knuckles: ¿Reino Zafiro?

Blaze: Uno de los mas grandes

Silver: Tal vez el mas grande

Phanie: He escuchado cosas maravillosas de sus ciudades, desde hace tiempo he querido conocerlo

Sonic: Pues ya llego nuestra oportunidad, en marcha Tails

Tails: Si

Todos viajaron pero el camino era difícil y largo, ya se estaba metiendo el sol cuando por fin llegaron al reino.

Tails volvió a ocultar el Tornado X con su camuflaje invisible, luego caminaron hasta entrar a la ciudad que se encontraba a los pies del castillo. En el camino había muchos puestos de vendedores de joyas y objetos hermosos

Phanie: Valla, esto es genial

Marina: Mira cuantas cosas

Blaze: Zafiro es famoso debido a las hermosas gemas que se encuentran en sus minas y los trabajos que hacen con ellas

Una joven zorra, que estaba en un puesto de accesorios, los observaba y llamo a Silver y a Knuckles a su puesto

Zorra: Oigan jóvenes

Knuckles: ¿Nosotros?

Zorra: Si, creo que estos collares se les verían grandiosos, hacen juego con el color de sus ojos

Silver: Gracias pero no soy fanático de los adornos

Knuckles: Prefiero encontrar tesoros por mi cuenta

Zorra: Ho claro ya entiendo, ustedes no tienen dinero para pagarlos, pero no importa llévenselos de todas formas

Knuckles: ¿Que?

Zorra: Seria muy maleducado no darle algo gratis a dos tipos tan bien parecidos como ustedes, aunque si no los quieren se los puedo dar a su amigo azul

Silver: Ha, gracias

Knuckles: Si, supongo

Zorra: Vuelvan pronto adiós

Ella les decía adiós con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras ellos se alejaban

Silver: (mirando el collar) Esa chica fue muy amable

Sonic: Yo creo que solo quería llamar la atención de alguno de ustedes

Knuckles: Si alguien sabe cómo llamar la atención de los demás ése eres tu Sonic

Chris: Es cierto, llamas la atención de la gente aun cuando no sea tu intención, verdad Phanie

Phanie: ah… (mirando a otro lado) como digas

Marina: Ja, ja, ja

Blaze: Tails, ¿donde está la esmeralda?

Tails: Tengo su señal, es en la dirección en la que está el castillo

Marina: ¿Entonces la esmeralda esta dentro del castillo?

Tails: Eso creo

Silver: Bien iremos allá y hablaremos con el rey Richard, tal vez el tenga la esmeralda chaos

Una señora mayor que estaba cerca de ellos escuchó su conversación y se les acerco

Señora: Disculpen jovencitos

Chris: Si señora

Señora: No pude evitar escucharlos, ¿están buscando al rey Richard verdad?

Sonic: Así es, él tal vez tiene algo que necesitamos

Señora: Lo lamento querido pero el rey salió a un viaje importante y no volverá sino hasta mañana

Knuckles: No puede ser, ¿pero adonde fue?

Señora: Fue al país vecino para arreglar unos asuntos con el presidente

Tails: No puedo creerlo

Phanie: Que mala suerte

Blaze: ¿No hay alguien con quien podamos hablar?

Señora: El dejo a cargo a su única hija, la princesa Sara

Chris: Hablaremos con ella

Señora: No podrán hacerlo

Knuckles: ¿Porque?

Señora: El rey es demasiado sobre protector cuando de su hija se trata, antes de salir, dio órdenes especificas de que nadie entrara o saliera de su propiedad hasta que regresara. Los extraños tienen prohibido el paso

Silver: No somos extraños, venimos con la princesa Blaze

Señora: Aun así, los guardias reales no los dejaran entrar. Mejor esperen a mañana y entonces podrán preguntarle lo que quieran al rey

Sonic: Esta bien, gracias por la información abuela

Señora: Aquí todos me dicen así

La señora se marcho a su casa, ya se había hecho tarde como para volver a south islan, los muchachos pensaban en lo que iban a hacer

Shadow: Digo que vallamos por esa esmeralda nosotros mismos, ningún guardia podrá capturarme

Sonic: Eso lo sabemos, pero no podemos solo entrar al castillo y robarla

Blaze: Es cierto, eso nos aria igual de malos que Darcanor o el Dr. Eggman

Shadow: Es más importante la gema, nada impedirá que alguien se la robe durante la noche

Sonic: Por eso estaremos atentos

Phanie: ¿A que te refieres?

Sonic: Nos quedaremos en un lugar que este cerca del castillo y aremos turnos para vigilar por si algo sucede, así estaremos preparados

Chris: Buena idea

Marina: Yo soy la líder y decidiré que hacer, la idea de Sonic es buena, hay que hacerlo

Knuckles: Ho vaya

Blaze: Busquemos un hotel cerca del castillo en donde podamos quedarnos

Sonic: Déjenmelo a mí, encontrare uno de inmediato

Sonic se alejo corriendo, doblando en cada esquina, buscando un hotel cuando de pronto escuchó un grito de auxilio cerca de él.

Sonic corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y encontró a un erizo blanco y negro que era acorralado por varios robots, entre los cuales había una bella chica gata con mal carácter que parecía muy molesta con el erizo.

Sara: Déjate de tonterías Iván y regresa con migo ahora

Iván: No lo haré, no me someteré ante ti

Sara: Pues si no vienes por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas, guardias captúrenlo y llévenlo de regreso a casa

Los guardias robots se acercaron al erizo, pero antes de que lo tocaran, Sonic apareció de pronto y destruyo de inmediato a uno de ellos

Sara: Pero que… ¿quien izo eso?

Sonic: Aquí arriba

Sonic estaba parado sobre un poste de luz, con los brazos cruzados y con la luna llena a sus espaldas

Sonic: Es un poco tarde como para que estén jugando afuera, ¿no creen?

Sara: No te metas, este no es tu asunto

Iván: Vete de aquí antes de que sea tarde

Sonic: Lo siento, tengo la costumbre de ayudar a quien lo necesita

Sara: Guardias atrápenlo

Los robots dispararon pero Sonic salto esquivando los láseres, salto sobre ellos y empezó a girar atravesándolos a todos en un segundo y destruyéndolos en una explosión. Tanto la gata como el erizo estaban impresionados al ver lo que izo.

El se paro en frente de las llamas y miro a la chica

Sara: Es increíble

Sonic: Mejor regresa a tu casa y no molestes mas a nadie (al erizo) ven amigo, salgamos de aquí

Iván: Claro, yo te sigo

Sonic se llevo al erizo lejos de la chica, esta estaba sorprendida al ver lo que había sucedido

Sara: El no es solo un chico, es un ángel

Su dama de compañía se acerco a ella y le pregunto de qué estaba hablando

Sara: Yo quiero a ese erizo azul

Dama: ¿Pero que pasara con Iván señorita Sara?

Sara: El ya no me interesa, quiero a ese ángel azul, mañana a primera hora iniciaran la búsqueda de ese chico

Dama: Si señorita Sara

Sara: Lo convertiré en mi esposo

Sonic y el otro erizo se habían alejado de la chica, el muchacho estaba cansado y muy asustado pero feliz de que Sonic llegara a salvarlo

Sonic: Estuvo cerca, estas bien?

Iván: Si muchas gracias, me llamo Iván

Sonic: Soy Sonic the hedgehog

Phanie: ¡Soooniiiiiiiiic!

Sonic se volteó y vió como Tails y los demás corrían hacia el

Sonic: Hola, llegan tarde

Tails: Sonic ¿que pasó?

Chris: Escuchamos una gran explosión y vinimos a buscarte

Sonic: Todo está bien, solo ayudaba a un nuevo amigo

Iván: Hola soy Iván

Sonic: Iván, sabes dónde podemos encontrar un hotel cerca del castillo?

Iván: Claro, conozco uno cerca de aquí, puedo guiarlos si dejan que me quede con ustedes un rato

Phanie: ¿Porqué?

Sonic: Creo que quieres a alguien que te proteja de esa chica extraña

Blaze: ¿Cual chica extraña?

Iván: Les explicare todo en el hotel

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Blair y Trino los estaban observando desde el techo de un edificio cercano

Blair: Sabia que pronto los encontraríamos

Trino: Deberíamos ir por la esmeralda chaos ahora que están distraídos

Blair: Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que ellos la tengan

Trino: ¿Para así quitársela justo frente a sus narices? …bueno, será más doloroso para ellos

Blair: Además, será muy divertido volver a pelear contra ellos

Blair y Trino se fueron de allí en dirección al castillo. Sonic y los demás llegaron a un hotel muy cómodo, después de registrarse y entrar a la habitación, Iván les contó lo que había sucedido antes de su encuentro con Sonic

Iván: La chica que me perseguía es la princesa Sara

Silver: ¿La hija del rey Richard?

Iván: Si, yo trabajo para el rey, soy el encargado de vigilar a su hija para que no se meta en problemas, también es la labor de su dama acompañante, la joven que estaba a su lado en ese momento

Marina: ¿Pero porqué te perseguía?

Iván: Hace unas dos semanas, empecé a notar como la princesa me miraba de una manera extraña, me llamaba a cada momento por cualquier cosa. Luego fue el colmo cuando me dijo que me amaba y que quería que me casara con ella

Blaze, Marina y Phanie: ¡¿Quiere casarse contigo?

Sonic: Por eso huiste

Iván: Si, al principio me pareció tierno pero luego se volvió insoportable. ¿Sabes lo que es que una chica te persiga todo el tiempo y te pida casarse contigo?

Sonic piensa un momento en Amy y luego voltea a ver a Phanie

Sonic: …Creo saber cómo se siente

Iván: ¿Enserio?

Chris, Knuckles y Tails: No lo dudes

Iván: Finalmente me harté y escapé del castillo pero ella se enteró y me persiguió junto con algunos de sus robots guardias hasta acorralarme, entonces apareció Sonic para ayudarme

Blaze: ¿No vas a regresar al castillo?

Iván: Regresare cuando el rey lo haga, le explicare lo que sucedió y el tendrá que mandarme a otra parte a trabajar

Chris: Nosotros también necesitamos ver al rey, puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta mañana

Shadow: Sabes algo acerca de una esmeralda

Iván: Si, la princesa Sara encontró una esmeralda roja hace dos días, era muy brillante y grande, quiso conservarla para hacer algún adorno con ella

Sonic: Entonces la esmeralda si esta en el castillo

Silver: Debemos recuperarla antes de que Sara la convierta en aretes o algo así

Phanie: Mañana iremos, por ahora hay que descansar

Phanie, Blaze y Marina se fueron a dormir a su habitación, Chris, Silver, Iván, Knuckles y Shadow entraron a la otra, pero Tails se quedo mirando por la ventana con una cara de preocupación. Sonic se le acercó para hablar

Sonic: ¿Estas bien amigo?

Tails: Ah, si. Solo pensaba en…que crees que esté haciendo Cosmo ahora?

Sonic: Ella está bien, esta con sus hermanas y con Cream y Amy

Tails:…

Sonic: ¿Oír a Iván te izo pensar en Cosmo no es cierto?

Tails: No es justo que cuando por fin regresó a nosotros hayamos tenido que separarnos nuevamente… (Suspiro) la extraño

Sonic: Yo también la extraño, pero no te desanimes. Algún día regresaremos y entonces todo será como antes, lo prometo. Ahora ve a dormir, yo haré la primera guardia

Tails se anima con las palabras de Sonic, Shadow los había escuchado pero no les prestó mucha atención aunque por un instante pensó en Molly. Todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Sonic quien se quedo vigilando; Phanie se devolvió a verlo escondiéndose detrás del marco de la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, la princesa Sara estaba viendo la esmeralda chaos y decidiendo que hacer con ella.

Sara: Es la gema más bella que he visto pero la cambiaria por estar con ese erizo azul. Era tan fuerte, rápido y bello; más vale que mis sirvientes lo encuentren o yo misma iré a buscarlo aunque tenga que escaparme del castillo y de mi padre. Podría convertir esta esmeralda en aretes

Blair: Veo que no entiendes el verdadero valor de esa joya

Sara se volteo y vio a Blair y a Trino en su ventana y los reconoció de inmediato

Sara: ¡Haaaaa! "Pero que están haciendo ustedes aquí" ¿Cómo burlaron a mis guardias y mi sistema de seguridad?

Blair: Por favor, enserio crees que tus patéticos lacayos pueden detener a dos de los comandantes Dangeros?

Sara: ¡"Salgan de aquí"! No quiero nada con Darcanor o alguno de ustedes

Sara se pone a lanzarles como loca todo lo que tenía a la mano, les lanzo una botella de perfume pero Trino la sujetó y la rompió con su mano

Sara: "Guardias, guardias"

Blair: Sujétala

Trino sujeto a Sara de los brazos y Blair tomó la esmeralda chaos de su mesa

Sara: Déjame ir, suéltame o mi papá te castigará

Trino: Alteza, usted no nos interesa solo queremos la esmeralda

Blair: Esto fue demasiado fácil, porqué no lo asemos más interesante

Trino: ¿Que tienes en mente?

Blair: Sonic y su grupo vendrán aquí en un minuto por la esmeralda chaos, porque no los esperamos y les damos una bienvenida digna

Trino: Me gusta como piensas, llamare a Brandon y Dargar para que nos apoyen

Blair: No, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto

Trino: ¿Estas segura?

Blair: ¿Tienes miedo?

Trino: Yo no le temo a nada, será como tú quieras; pero antes hay que llamar su atención

En ese instante, Sonic y los demás caminaban en dirección al castillo hasta que vieron varias explosiones que provenían de ese lugar

Phanie: Miren

Knuckles: Algo está sucediendo allí

Silver: Y por lo que se ve, no es nada bueno

Iván: Sara y todos los sirvientes podrían estar en peligro

Sonic: No perdamos más tiempo, corran

Corrieron hasta el castillo. Cuando llegaron vieron a todos los robots guardias destruidos y en llamas, Blair, Trino y Sara estaban en la entrada a la propiedad esperando a Sonic

Sonic: Ustedes otra ves

Blair: ¿No estás feliz de verme?

Sonic: Yo no usaría la palabra feliz

Tails: ¿Como entraron aquí sin que los viéramos?

Trino: Dispositivos de invisibilidad, gracias a ellos pudimos entrar sin que nadie nos viera

Iván: Deja ir a Sara y a los demás

Knuckles: Tienen la esmeralda chaos

Silver: Entreguen la esmeralda chaos y no los lastimaremos mucho

Trino: Que tal si nosotros los lastimamos a ustedes y luego nos vamos con todas las esmeraldas

Blair: Espera un momento Trino

Trino: ¿Ahora que?

Blair se acerca a Sonic

Blair: Humildemente te vuelvo a proponer que te unas a nosotros Sonic, Darcanor estaría feliz de recibirte a ti y a tus amigos

Sonic: Veo que eres muy insistente

Trino: (algo alterado) Blair ¿Qué haces?

Blair: Cumplo ordenes ¿no lo vez?

Sara levantó la vista y vio a Sonic, se puso muy contenta y empezó a correr hacia él

Sara: ¡Aquí estas, mi ángel, sabía que regresarías a mí!

Iván: ah?

Sara: "Sabia que te encontraría pronto mi querido ángel"

Iván: Sonic, allí viene ¿qué hago?

Sonic: No me mires a mí

Iván se cubre con los brazos pero Sara pasa corriendo justo a su lado, ignorándolo por completo. Iván se voltea y ve que Sara abrazaba a Sonic

Sara: Mi amor, regresaste por mí, sabía que no podrías resistir el buscarme después de nuestro encuentro de anoche

Iván: Pe…Pero que…

Sonic: Suéltame

Sara: Estas loco si crees que voy a dejar que una joya como tu se escape

Knuckles: Pero ¿no se suponía que le gustaba Iván?

Silver: Creo…que cambio de opinión

Marina: Phanie, estas bien?

Phanie se enoja tanto que comienza a reflejar fuego en sus ojos, los demás retroceden asustados. Blair agarra a Sara del cuello de su blusa y la separa de Sonic (este suspira aliviado)

Blair: Largo de aquí niña, los adultos estamos hablando

Sara: ¡"Suéltame yo quiero estar con mi ángel, quiero que se case con migo"!

Sonic: En tus sueños

Phanie ¡YA BASTA! Deja a Sonic en paz

Sara: Sonic, ese es tu nombre?

Sonic: Si

Sara: Nuestros nombres comienzan con S es una señal X3

Phanie: ¡Dije que lo dejaras en paz!

Sara: No puedes decirme lo que debo hacer

Phanie: Y tú no puedes decirle a Sonic lo que debe hacer

Sara: Quiero que se case conmigo, el seria el rey perfecto

Phanie: Tú no te lo mereces

Sara: ¿Y tu si?

Phanie: ah…Yo…no lo sé, cada vez que le pido algo me dice que no. Tal vez es porque aun no estoy lista para ser su novia, pero no me daré por vencida y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr mi meta

Sara: Mi meta es que te quites de mi camino y tener a Sonic a mi lado

Blair: ¡Suficiente! Las habilidades de Sonic no deben desperdiciarse en un patético grupo como el suyo o en un horrible castillo. Darcanor me ordenó convencerlo y eso aré

Sara: El se casará con migo

Phanie: El se quedará con migo

Blair: El debe venir con migo

Sonic: ¿Puedo decir algo?

Phanie, Blair y Sara: NO!

Sonic:…

Chris y los demás estaban mirando la escena muy confundidos

Silver: ¿Sonic siempre es acosado de esa forma?

Chris: Si, pero solo era por Amy

Iván: Pues aquí es diferente

Knuckles: Con Amy generalmente descansaba los domingos

Trino: (murmurando) ¿Por qué el repentino interés en el escuálido erizo?

Blaze: ¿Creen que se les haya olvidado porque vinimos aquí en primer lugar?

Tails: Es posible

Marina: "Oigan, ¿recuerdan la esmeralda chaos? "

Phanie: La que?… así la esmeralda chaos, me olvide de ella por completo, ja ja

Caída anime

Tails: ¿Donde está la esmeralda?

Shadow: Aquí

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Shadow: La tome mientras estaban distraídos con esa conversación

Sonic: Eso es usar la cabeza Shadow

Phanie: Dejemos esto para después, ahora vamos a pelear

Trino: Esperaba que alguien dijera eso

Knuckles: Por fin un poco de acción

Sonic: Marina, llévate a Sara y a Iván a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos encargaremos aquí

Marina: Oye, aquí yo doy las ordenes pero por esta vez haré lo que me dices

Sonic: Tu también Chris

Chris: No, me quedare a ayudar

Knuckles: Bien pero quédate cerca de nosotros

Sara: Ten mucho cuidado querido

Sonic: Ya basta

Marina se lleva a Iván y a Sara a esconderse. Trino corre hacia Shadow para quitarle la esmeralda pero este lo esquiva y Trino solo hace un gran hoyo en el suelo, Knuckles aprovecho el instante para darle un puñetazo en el rostro alejándolo de los demás.

Blair corrió hacia Sonic y empezó a lanzarle golpes y patadas pero él esquivaba todo

Blair: Es una pena que tu talento y el de tus compañeros se desperdicie

Sonic: Mientras este con mis amigos y sepa que es lo que quiero, no se desperdiciarán

Blair: Si así lo deseas, entonces te destruiré

Sonic: Inténtalo si puedes

Blair: Onda de choque

Blair lanza su onda de choque y le da un golpe directo a Sonic, este choca contra los muros de castillo. Phanie sale de la nada y sujeta a Blair de los brazos

Phanie: Tú y yo tenemos algo que resolver

Blair: Veo que estas muy enojada, debes querer mucho a Sonic

Phanie: Lo suficiente como para no dejar que te le acerques

Blair sujeta a Phanie y la lanza pero Phanie no pierde el equilibrio y aterriza de pie en el suelo. Blaze se acerca a Blair y le lanza una gran bola de fuego pero Blair usa un campo de fuerza para protegerse del impacto, Phanie le lanza sus dagas a Blair pero rebotan en su campo. En ese instante Trino estaba peleando con Knuckles, él quería que se alejara de Shadow para que no consiguiera la esmeralda chaos, pero Trino le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que caiga al suelo, luego salto sobre el hacia Shadow pero Silver uso su poder para paralizarlo antes de que llegara a tomar la gema; Shadow aprovechó para patear a Trino y este cayó al suelo.

Cuando Blair vio que Trino estaba en problemas, tomo una de sus armas láser y empezó a dispararles a Shadow y Silver logrando un golpe perfecto en ambos, Sonic fue directo a Blair y girando, logro derribarla mientras Chris y Tails le lanzaron unos aros especiales que se aferraron a sus muñecas y tobillos, los aros se juntaron como esposas aprisionándola.

Chris: Cometieron un gran error al desafiarnos estando solo ustedes dos

Sonic: No pueden vencer a un verdadero equipo

Blair: ¿Y quien dijo que no tengo un equipo?, "Trino activa los robots"

Trino: De inmediato

Trino activo un dispositivo en su muñeca, de pronto todos los robots guardias que estaban en el suelo se levantaron y empezaron a atacar a Sonic y a los demás

Shadow los atacaba pero eran muy duros de romper, Phanie logró cortar varios con su espada y Knuckles los golpeaba pero a pesar de que les hacía daño ellos seguían atacando.

Tails: ¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste!

Blair: ¿No adivinas?, Trino y yo modificamos a los robots antes de que llegaran por si algo así ocurría

Blair destruyo los aros y se puso de pie, Tails y Chris no podían creerlo

Chris: No puede ser, esos aros fueron diseñados para que nada los rompiera

Blair: Aun tienes mucho que aprender de nosotros niño

Blair tomo a uno de los robots y se lo lanzó a Chris, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Sonic lo empujo sacándolo del camino y recibió el golpe en su lugar

Trino aprovecho el momento y trato escabullirse pero Shadow y Silver lo vieron y lo acorralaron

Silver: ¿Adonde crees que vas?

Trino: Adonde ustedes no me estorben

Trino les lanzo unos dispositivos pequeños que se adhirieron a Shadow y Silver, estos provocaron una gran descarga eléctrica lastimando gravemente a ambos, luego los robots los golpearon haciendo que Shadow soltara la esmeralda chaos y cayera cerca de donde estaba Sonic; Trino se fue corriendo a donde estaban Marina, Iván y Sara

Sara vio a Sonic en el suelo y salió de su escondite para ayudarlo pero fue sorprendida por Trino y este la sujeto del cuello.

Blaze tomo la esmeralda chaos y se la lanzo a Sonic quien ya empezaba a levantarse

Sonic: Wow, es más fuerte de lo que creí, pero ahora que tengo la esmeralda serán ellos quienes caerán

Trino: ¿Estas seguro de eso?

Sonic voltea a ver a Trino y nota que tiene a Sara de rehén y Marina e Iván habían sido atrapados por los robots

Trino: Un solo movimiento Sonic y tus amigos serán historia

Marina: Sonic ayúdanos

Sara: Sonic lo siento

Chris: Son unos cobardes

Trino: A mí no me importa que pienses de nosotros niño

Blair: Trino ¿Qué estás haciendo? Yo puedo pelear con él y derrotarlo por mi cuenta, no necesito ningún rehén

Trino: Hacer lo que tú dices solo nos trajo líos, ahora yo seré quien hable. Entréganos la esmeralda chaos y te devolveremos a tus amigos

Marina: Sonic, no se la des

Sonic: …Lo siento Marina

Sonic le lanzo la esmeralda chaos a Trino, luego este dejo ir a Marina, Sara e Iván, los tres se escondieron detrás de Sonic. Blair desactivo a los robots

Trino: Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, ahora vámonos antes de que algo mas pase

Blair: La próxima vez peleare contra ti rojo

Knuckles: Me llamo Knuckles

Blair: Lo recordare, hasta pronto guapos

Trino y Blair salieron rápido de la propiedad del castillo, a las afueras de esta estaba la nave que habían usado para llegar

Al llegar, el comunicador de Blair sonó, eran Brandon y Dargar que habían tratado de comunicarse con ellos durante mucho rato

Blair: ¿Que sucede?

Brandon: ¿Que sucede? ¿Donde están? Darcanor ya esta mas que impaciente

Trino: Pídele a la conejita que te responda

Dargar: Blair, ¿que sucedió?

Blair: Fuimos atacados por Sonic, Blaze y el resto de su grupo

Brandon: ¿Porque no nos llamaron?

Blair: Eso no importa, díganle a Darcanor que tenemos la esmeralda y vamos para allá

Dargar: De acuerdo, pero no se tarden demasiado

Blair cortó la comunicación y subió a la nave con Trino, sus muñecas y tobillos le dolían por los aros que le habían colocado pero logró conducir la nave sin problemas

Trino: Pudimos irnos de allí con la esmeralda antes de que ese grupo llegará

Blair: Ya deja de regañarme Trino

Trino: Nuestras órdenes eran entrar al castillo, tomar la esmeralda y llevársela al jefe, no pelear contra el grupo de Blaze y Sonic

Blair no le respondió a Trino

Trino: …Y dicen que yo soy el impulsivo

Mientras tanto en el castillo, el rey acababa de llegar y por poco se desmaya al ver el desastre que había en su propiedad

Richard: "¡¿Que paso aquí?"

Sara: Papá

Blaze: Rey Richard

Richard: Princesa Blaze, ¿que sucedió?

Phanie: Es un poco complicado

Sonic: Su majestad, asumo la responsabilidad de los daños. Dos de los generales de Darcanor vinieron a su castillo

Richard: "¿¡Que!"

Knuckles: Y tomaron de rehén a su hija

Silver: Nosotros solo intentábamos salvarla

Shadow: Y a la esmeralda chaos

Marina: Que de todas formas perdimos

Tails: Tranquila, la recuperaremos, verdad Sonic

Sonic: Claro, lo mejor será que no se acostumbren a ella porque se las quitaremos pronto Marina

Marina: Si

Chris: Si podemos hacer algo para compensar los daños, estaríamos encantados

Richard: Los daños materiales no importan, lo que me molesta es que hayan tenido de rehén a mi preciosa hija. Sara de ahora en adelante serás vigilada las 24 horas

Sara: Pero papá, eso no será necesario

Richard: ¿De que hablas Sara?

Sara: Encontré al chico perfecto para que sea mi esposo y me proteja de cualquier peligro

Sara toma del brazo a Sonic y lo arrastra a su padre para presentárselo adecuadamente

Sara: El es Sonic, es muy fuerte y rápido, podrá protegerme de cualquiera y así no tendrás que encerrarme en el castillo otra vez

Phanie: ¿Ah?

Sonic: Ya te dije que no me casaré contigo

Richard: (suspira) Siempre es lo mismo

Tails: ¿De que habla?

Richard: Sara siempre fue muy enamoradiza, desde muy pequeña iba detrás de cada chico que apareciera. Hasta que alguno le diga que si, ella no se detendrá; por eso persigue a su amigo Sonic

Phanie: Pero esa no es toda la verdad

Blaze: ¿Que?

Phanie: Creo que Sara lo que realmente quiere es salir del castillo de vez en cuando, y cree que teniendo un esposo fuerte que la proteja, usted no podrá impedir que sea libre

Sara: ¿Como sabes eso?

Phanie: Puedo sentir cosas

Richard: ¿Sara es eso cierto?

Sara: Si, siempre me tienes aquí encerrada y apartada del mundo, quiero salir y conocer el reino y los demás países. Nunca me dejas salir de tu propiedad y siempre me vigilas, pensé que si tenía a alguien a mi lado y que me protegiera, tú me dejarías ir al fin

Richard: Bueno, tal vez fui un poco duro contigo. ¿Qué te parece si te dejo salir a la cuidad de vez en cuando y te llevo con migo a algunos viajes?

Sara: Ese sería un buen comienzo

Richard: Pero con la condición de que alguien leal y confiable te acompañe e impida que te metas en problemas

Iván: Yo podría ocuparme de eso

Sonic: ¿Enserio Iván?

Iván: Si, siempre y cuando la princesa no me moleste como antes

Sara: Trato echo

Al ver que todo estaba bien, Sonic y su grupo subieron al Tornado X y se dispusieron a irse

Sara: Sonic, aquí estaré esperando por si cambias de opinión respecto al matrimonio

Sonic: Ya te lo dije, en tus seños; además, yo jamás sería un buen rey

Phanie: Oye, te estaré vigilando princesa

El avión despego y Sara, Iván, el rey y todos sus sirvientes, se despedían de Sonic y los demás mientras estos se alejaban del reino Zafiro


End file.
